Golden Sun: Critical Hit
by Oracle Of Elements
Summary: In the present day, a band of four boys must realise their destiny with the help of old friends. Do they still have the power to defeat the evil they faced in the past? R&R Mud, Flame and Windshipping (set in our present and Golden Sun's very far future)
1. Our Heroes

Ok everyone. With 'Legends of Lemuria: part 1' behind me, I can start on a fic I've been going over in my head for sometime now.

Jenna: Am I in it?

Of course. It is another Golden Sun story after all.

Jenna: Yay! Am I a couple with Garet?

I wouldn't have it any other way.

Jenna: Yay! Me so happy!

Good. Does this mean you'll be nice to me while I'm writing it?

Jenna: I'll try.

Why, thank you my dear muse. Will do the honours?

Jenna: Yep. Oracle does not own Golden Sun or any other copyrighted items in her story. She does on the other hand own a very nice Egyptian necklace, which I will be borrowing in the near future.

**CHAPTER ONE- Our Heroes**

The last words of the song and music that accompanied it were drowned out by the cheers of the crowd. With a final wave, the four boys left the stage in a swirl of smoke. They'd barely reached their dressing room when a group of girls approached them with towels and bottled water.

"Excellent lads, best performance yet," a man in a suit said, walking through the door after the girls had left who were giggling at having met the band.

"You always say that," the band's drummer replied as he twirled his drum sticks in his left hand while wiping his forehead with the towel he'd been given. He flung off the black waistcoat the covered his bare chest, messing up his red spikes in the process and pulled on a more comfortable white shirt before sitting down on a stool in front of a large mirror.

"Yes, but this time I'm serious."

"You weren't serious before?" asked the youngest band member with his bass guitar still strapped to his back. Unlike the drummer, the blonde boy was wearing a blue vest top above a pair of faded dark jeans, which hugged his legs as he flung himself onto the sofa next to the wall of the room.

"Yes…no…oh, you guys know what I mean."

"So, what news do you have from manager world, Steve?" the drummer asked.

Steve smiled broadly. A sparkle appeared in his eyes showing that he had some very good news for the new boy band.

"Not really," he said, pretending to be interested in his ring covered hand for a moment. "But it has been decided about which band will be playing at Halo in a week."

"Who?" the blonde guitarist as well as lead singer asked as he sat down next to the bass guitarist and the brunette keyboard player on the sofa. He too had disposed of his dark green shirt, showing off his tan figure and muscular body with only a pair of ripped combat trousers to cover the rest.

"Well, it's gonna be a boy band, there's four members and I do believe their manager is quite handsome."

"Do we know them?"

Everyone stared at the drummer who wore a genuinely curious look.

"I think you'll find it's us, Garet," said the keyboardist before taking a small sip of his water, making some of his long brown hair which had slipped out of his usually neat ponytail cascade before his eyes. He was dressed smarter than the others, but even his white shirt and black jeans couldn't hide how well-built he was.

"Well, I'm sorry Felix if I'm not as smart as you are."

"Or as good looking, or as talented…" the young blonde counted on his fingers with a smile on his face.

"Ha, ha, Ivan. I'm laughing my head off over here."

Playfully, Garet shoved Ivan in the back and smirked when the smaller boy fell to the floor.

"Now, now boys. Play nice," said the lead singer from over the magazine he'd picked up.

"Isaac's right, cut it out you two," agreed Steve." You all need to rest up, including you Felix. No late night song writing. Tomorrow we're going on a road trip so we can check out Halo before you perform."

"But I need to pick my sister up from the train station tonight," Felix cried, looking up from the article he'd been reading in Isaac's magazine.

Suddenly, Garet tensed up and a goofy smile appeared on his face along with a dazed yet happy expression.

"Jenna's in town?"

"Don't even think about it! Jenna is off limits, you know that!" said Felix as he stood up and grabbed his denim jacket. "Look, we'll be back at the hotel by nine at the latest so don't worry."

"Alright, but I don't want you two staying out too long. Come straight back here after picking her up," Steve instructed before turning to the still grinning Garet. "And I don't want you hassling Jenna. I won't go through another episode of her beating you up.

"Hey!" Garet cried out, snapping out of his day dream. "She didn't beat me up! She took a shot at me and I ducked then ran into a door."

"Oh yeah. Now that was a Kodak moment and me without a camera," Ivan sighed while remembering the day that had happened.

Isaac unsuccessfully tried to stifle his laughter as Felix rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you guys later."

With his hands in his pockets, Felix walked out of the dressing room, through the busy club and out of the back door to where he'd parked his black convertible in the safety of the shadows. He'd only just sat down with his jacket collar pulled up against the late autumn chill when he heard something. The murmur of another person. A shadow passed over the wall of the club sending a shiver up Felix's spine.

"Who's there?"

When no one answered, he quickly switched on the engine and drove away into the advancing night.

"I've found him," a soft voice said followed by its owner who emerged from the darkness and watched the musician drive further and further away. With a smile, the man held out a small round stone which glowed and engulfed him in light. A few seconds later, the light had disappeared along with the man.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In a small apartment by a large college, the sound of keys could be heard rattling in a lock then the light suddenly switched on to reveal two girls standing by the door. The tallest and oldest of the two flung her set of keys onto the kitchen table and began looking for something in the fridge to drink as she hummed the song she'd heard earlier that night. Her hip slowly swayed in tune to the rhythm making her low cut strapless top waft up and down, revealing her skinny waist. The younger girl walked wearily into the living room and practically fell onto their blue sofa. The silver spaghetti string top and knee length black trousers she was wearing stuck uncomfortably to her body after all the dancing she'd done.

"Wow! I'm beat," she said.

"Well, we didn't have to go to that party," her roommate answered, closing the fridge door with a quick nudge of her mini skirt covered hip before joining her on the sofa holding two bottles of water.

Taking the bottle that was offered to her, the girl tossed her short blonde hair over her shoulder and gave her friend a 'let's not start that discussion again' look.

"Mia, that party was the highlight of our year. Going gave us valuable social credit. If we hadn't gone, well, I would probably have locked myself in my room until the end of the year."

"Sure Sheba. Whatever you say," Mia replied then took a sip of her drink.

Sheba did the same while grabbing the remote to turn on their small television. The next few minutes were taken up by a great deal of channel hopping.

"For God's sake! Pick a programme and stick to it!" Mia cried out irritably, throwing her hands up in frustration.

Although she was shocked by Mia's sudden outburst, Sheba grinned heartily, used to this sort of thing.

"Someone needs a chill pill. Fine, is MTV good for you?"

Mia nodded, flicking her newly dyed chestnut brown hair out of her eyes as she folded her arms over her chest. The pictures on the TV changed suddenly to the end of an interview with three boys. Their band name was Critical Hit said the information running across the bottom of the page and they were new to the music industry.

"Oh my God! I love this band!" Sheba cried, turning up the volume.

Mia nodded as she listening curiously to what was being said by the interviewer.

"Thanks for agreeing to talk on MTV boys," the model-like woman said, shaking each of their hands. "That performance was truly excellent and I'm sure your fans will agree. Is there anything you want to tell the public before you rush off?"

"Yes," Isaac said and turned to face the camera. "We hope you'll all buy our single which comes out in a few weeks time and also we'll be playing at Halo next week. Of course, Felix will be there, he just had a pressing engagement this evening."

"Thanks again," the interviewer said then began talking about the next music related programme which would be on, but Mia and Sheba had already stopped listening.

"They're…they're…playing at Halo?" stuttered Sheba in wonder.

"I guess so."

"Mia, we have to go! I love them!"

"You've barely heard them."

"True, but their songs really touched me…and the bass guitarist, Ivan, is a total hottie!"

Shaking her head, Mia said, "How did I know it would be about a new love interest? Well, why don't you check out the internet for information since everyone says you're so good at surfing it?"

"They didn't skip me up two school years for nothing," Sheba answered cockily, grabbing her laptop computer from her book bag, which she'd left by the coffee table in front of the TV.

The computer sprung to life in a burst of light and within minutes, Sheba was quickly typing away.

"Here we go, Critical Hit. Yeah, they're playing at Halo, but they're sold out."

Clearly depressed, she put her head in her hands trying to think of another way for them to get in. With an idea forming in her head, the crafty teen looked up at Mia with a gleam in her eyes.

"What?" Mia asked, curious and slightly freaked out by Sheba's sudden change in mood.

"Alex."

"Wha…Oh, you've got to be kidding?!? Alex?!? He would never get us in. He barely speaks to me and we're family."

Mia's older cousin Alex was a year older than her and in the year above them at college. He'd promised to help out his cousin if she ever needed him, but had yet to even be in his apartment when Mia had called.

"Yes, but he works at Halo so he'll have gotten a load of free stuff. At least ask him. Please?"

Unable to resist Sheba's uncanny ability to become all sweetness and joy, Mia caved in.

"Alright Sheba," Mia said finally with a sigh. "We'll go talk to him tomorrow. He'll be sleeping in since its Saturday, but right now I'm going to bed. It's really late."

Sheba nodded and pressed the TV's off button before following the brunette out of the living room and into her room, falling asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

As the train pulled into the station, Felix waited patiently for his sister in the crowd of people. His sunglasses and hat shielded his face from view in case anyone happened to recognise him though he didn't particularly care if they did. But, if he wanted to get Jenna and go, it was necessary. All the way to the train station, he'd constantly felt someone following him, watching his every move, and he was sure that it wasn't a good feeling.

Finally, people were starting to leave the train and amongst them was a familiar auburn haired girl.

"Hi Jenna," Felix greeted, but his smile became a groan when he saw his younger sister launch herself towards him.

"Felix!" she cried out from somewhere near his waist. "I missed you so much."

"Yeah, I guessed that. How are you?"

"Fine, just fine. Where are the others? Are they here?"

Felix shook his head.

"No. We didn't want to attract too much attention. Come on. I have to get back early. Tomorrow, we're going to the club we're playing at next week."

"Halo? Oh great! I knew you'd get the gig!"

"Yeah…come on," Felix said, suddenly fearful. In the crowd, he could see a man watching him and Jenna. He'd seen this man before, always standing in a crowd watching him, but this time the man had started walking towards them. Felix quickly grabbed Jenna's bags and began to back away towards the station's exit, his eyes still on the advancing man. It wasn't that he looked dangerous; in fact, his rather young face had no menace about it. He just looked strange. His bright blue hair was out of place and the long black coat that was wrapped around him could be hiding anything.

"Jenna, hurry," Felix urged, grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

"What? Why?"

Ignoring her questions, Felix scanned the crowd for the man and stopped when he couldn't see him.

"Oh crap!"

He suddenly started running again with Jenna hurrying along beside him. They got to Felix's car as quickly as possible where Felix practically threw Jenna's bags onto the back seat before sitting down in the driver's seat and slamming the door shut.

"Felix! What's going on?"

"Get in the car! I'll tell you later!"

"NO! Tell me now!"

Felix was about to reopen the door to get his stubborn sister when a figure appeared behind Jenna and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her surprised scream nearly deafened Felix as he struggled to get out of the car, but it suddenly stopped. Jenna had turned around and was looking at the man with confusion clear on her face.

"Have we…met?" she asked softly.

The man smiled and nodded.

"Remember me, we'll meet again."

"Jenna! Get away from him!" Felix cried, still scared that this man could be concealing some sort of weapon.

'_Where are the security guards when you need them?_' he thought. '_In fact, where's everyone else?_'

The whole car park was empty except for them.

The man winked at Jenna and said, "Don't forget me Jenna."

He took a step back into the pitch black shadows of the night and disappeared.

"Jenna…" Felix called his voice urgent now.

With her eyes still fixed on the spot where the man had been, Jenna walked over to the car and got into the passenger seat.

"Do you know him?"

"I don't know, but he looked oddly familiar to me."

Up close, Felix had to agree. The man had looked familiar, as if he was a long forgotten memory. He took one last glance at shadows around the car in case the man came back, then switched on the car's engine and drove off.

Within the hour they'd reached the hotel the band had been staying in, but unfortunately, they found the path outside completely blocked by screaming fan girls and photographers.

"Well, someone's mister popular," Jenna teased as she got out of the car.

Felix rolled his eyes at her with a large grin on his face and followed her through the crowd.

"Felix! Felix!" a reporter cried out. "Where've you been? What are your plans? Is this your girlfriend?"

This question made Felix stop in his tracks and turn to face the man with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Girlfriend?!? You're joking, right? This is my sister and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave us alone."

Without a second glance, he'd walked off with one arm around Jenna and her bags in the other.

"Wow! The life of a celebrity," said Jenna as they sped up in the lift to their room. "I bet you get that all the time."

"Not as much as you think. We usually split up after gigs, and then meet up again at the hotel so that reporters and fans won't know where we're going. That way, no hassle."

Jenna smiled and gazed fondly at her brother.

"What?" he asked, wondering why she was suddenly looking at him so strangely.

"You know, I always knew you'd make it in the singing business."

Relaxing, Felix smiled back.

"Thanks. So, what've you been up to?"

"Oh, not much. I got a job at HMV for some extra spending money, Auntie Joan had a beautiful baby girl, I spoke to dad and…"

"Hey, hey! Wait a minute! You spoke to dad?!?"

Jenna lowered her head so that her hair covered her face, then after a moments pause nodded.

"After what he did to us, you actually spoke to him?!?"

"It's not like that. He came to talk to me."

"And you let him?!?"

"Felix! He's different now. He's sorted himself out and wants us back in his life."

"I don't believe this."

There was a ping and the lift doors opened into a corridor that led to their room.

"Hi," said Isaac as Felix burst through the door.

He'd been arm wrestling with Garet to pass the time with Ivan watching and he seemed to be winning. Ivan stopped singing random chants to smile at the siblings and wave. When Garet turned to look at them though, Isaac took the opportunity and slammed Garet's arm down on the table.

"How's it going Jenna?" asked Garet, nursing his sore arm, but their welcomes weren't appreciated.

Felix walked past them with a glare on his face towards his room, leaving Jenna alone with the three clueless boys. All of them waited for the loud bang of the door being slammed shut, which came quickly enough before the attention was switched back to Jenna.

"What's the matter with him?" Ivan asked curiously.

Isaac had already gotten up and had led Jenna to his chair with an arm around her trembling shoulder.

"He found out that I've been talking to my dad."

Ivan and Garet simply looked at each other in confusion, but Isaac's face was creased with worry and he squeezing Jenna's hand. He'd grown up knowing Felix and Jenna so he knew all about this problem.

"What's so bad about that?" Garet asked.

"He deserted us, me, Felix and my mother and we haven't heard from him in fifteen years."

An uneasy silence filled the room, disturbed only by what sounded like sobbing coming from Felix's room.

"When I was two and Felix was about four, nearly five, our parents got into a huge fight. I can't even remember what it was about. My dad decided there and then that he didn't need us anymore and just left. Felix was the most shook up about it since he was very close with him whereas I got over it after a while. It was obvious dad had things in his life that he needed to sort out. He was rather young when my mum had us and so was she. He called me not long ago and we set up a lunch. We talked for almost three hours about what had happened and what we'd both been doing. I've forgiven him now that I've heard his side of the story, but I guess Felix will need some more time."

"I'll go talk to him," said Isaac softly as he stood up. "Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah," Jenna replied, leaning back in the chair with a sad smile on her face.

Just as he reached Felix's door, Isaac chuckled when he heard Garet challenge Jenna to an arm wrestling match only to get beaten with five seconds.

"Felix?" he called out, tapping on the door. "Cam I come in?"

There was no reply, but the door opened in front of him. Isaac entered cautiously and saw Felix return to his place by the window which overlooked the bustling town, lit by the lights of the clubs, shops and various other nightlife attractions.

"Hey, how are you?"

Still refusing to answer, Felix continued to stare blankly out of the window. Isaac suddenly noticed the keyboard left out on the bed and smiled to himself.

"Thought of any new songs yet?"

"No."

"Oh," Isaac said, sitting down on the end of the bed.

Trying to think of something to say, he pressed down on the glossy white keys, playing a song he'd been practising lately.

"If you're here to talk to me, talk," Felix growled without even glancing in Isaac's direction.

"Urm, okay," replied Isaac, slightly unnerved by Felix's sudden anger. "I think you should calm down about Jenna talking to your dad."

"Calm down? Calm down?!? How am I supposed to calm down?!? You know what happened, you know what we went through after he left and now Jenna's reopened that wound by simply agreeing to talk to him!" Felix cried with tears springing to his eyes. "Jenna doesn't know what happened. She was too young to remember now. I had to look after her all the time, my mum had to work double shifts at her job and he didn't even care. I won't let him poison her mind with his lies; I can't lose her to him, I just can't."

He fell back onto the bed next to Isaac, his head in his hands. Slowly, Isaac placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and took a deep breathe.

"Look Felix. I've known Jenna for most of my life and ever since I've met her I knew she was a sensible if not slightly head strong girl. She knows what she's doing. If your dad told her something and she believes him, I believe him. She wouldn't put you and you mum through all this again is she didn't know with her heart that your dad wasn't lying. Trust her."

Although he didn't answer, Felix lifted his head up slightly with a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"ARGH!!!"

Suddenly, a loud cry came from the living room making the two boys rush back in out of pure fear. The sight that met their eyes made Isaac smirk and fold him arms as he leaned back against the door frame while Felix practically foamed at the mouth. It had been Ivan who cried out and he was now tied up to a chair in the corner by what looked like the strap of his guitar. On the sofa in front of him were Garet and Jenna, kissing passionately.

"My eyes!" Ivan shrieked. "It burns!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Wow! That must be the longest chapter I've ever written!

Jenna: 11 pages, 493 lines and 16893 words according to Microsoft Word. Yep, it's the longest. Go you!

I like the nice you.

Jenna: I like the you that writes Flameshipping stories.

Well, you know how I'm opposed to Valeshipping. So, my legion of fans, what did everyone think? I believe it's safe to say that like in my previous story, everyone probably knows who that cloaked figure was. Anyway, read and review to make me write more. There may be some very pleasant surprises coming up. Hehe! 'Til next time, tally ho!


	2. Unknown Enemy

Wow! I'm amazed by the amount of nice people reviewing me! Thank you one and all!

Jenna: Yes, thank you. Oracle has been jumping up and down for about three hours because of all the nice reviews she's received…or it could have been because of the sugar she had…and the cola…and the coffee…

That's enough now Jenna.

Linkz117: Thanks. I look forward to writing more!

Black Demon567: I didn't really think Felix ended up a softie. He's just looking out for his sister. In his mind, Jenna is the most important thing to him. I've read your story about Ivan and it was really good. I hope you do update and thanks for taking an interest in my story.

Kodoku: Hiyas to you too! Thanks. That appears to be a popular opinion, I don't think I've had this many positive reviews for a first chapter before. Yeah, Mia dyed her hair brown. I thought it would be interesting to have a thing about changing her hair colour, but don't worry, it'll soon be blue as usual. Hey, if you don't want to sign in that fine with me. I'll just to have to take time out of my busy schedule to HUNT YOU DOWN!!!

Dracobolt: Thanks. I try my best. I hate seeing the characters acting differently so I usually try hard to make sure they aren't out of character. I hope this means I'll be getting more reviews from you. :)

Now, do the disclaimer like a good muse.

Jenna: Ok, ok. Oracle does not own Golden Sun or any other copyright item in her story because people would hurt us if she said she did. Hehehe.

A.N The song that appears later on in the story is 'Sunday Morning' by Maroon 5. If anyone has any requests for songs later on, I'd like hear them. Remember, the song must be by a boy band so I can write parts for all four boys and if I don't know the song, I may not use it.

**CHAPTER TWO- Unknown Enemy**

After knocking several times on a large white door, it finally opened and a very tired face peered round it to look at his visitors.

"Mia? Why are you here this early?" the man asked, rubbing his eyes while running a hand through his head of blue-streaked brown hair.

"Morning Alex," Mia replied with Sheba hovering behind her eying up Alex's bare chest. "I just thought I'd pop other for a visit with my friend Sheba. Can we come in?"

Alex started to nod, then stopped and stared at his younger cousin suspiciously.

"Why? What do you want?"

"A favour. Now, are you gonna let us in or not?"

Annoyed, but used to dealing with the bossy girl, he pulled the door open before retreating back into his apartment. Mia grinned and gave Sheba a thumbs up before leading the blonde into Alex's cramped living quarters.

"Just be quiet, ok? Satty and Aggy are still sleeping," Alex added, sitting down on his sofa with the two girls opposite him on a pair of furnished wooden chairs.

"Tell me again, why do you let those two live here?"

"Hey! I don't criticise your friends so leave mine alone."

Sheba slowly looked from Mia to Alex then waved at the two bickering family members to get their attention.

"Urm…hi. Anyone want to tell me who 'Satty' and 'Aggy' are?"

"Their proper names are Saturos and Agatio and they're Alex's roommates. They say they're from Russia and they're…well…slightly weird," Mia explained, receiving an angry glare from Alex.

"They're not weird. They just do things differently. Now, what is it you two want or do you take pleasure in waking people up this early in the morning?"

With a sigh, he folded his arms and waited for an answer. Mia and Sheba simply raised an eyebrow each at the older teen before them.

"It's eleven," said Sheba.

"Oh whatever. I've been doing extra shifts at work and I've only just got back. What do you want?"

"We want you to get us into halo next week," Mia answered bluntly.

"Fans of that new band I suppose."

Smirking, Alex got up and walked into his kitchen where he grabbed his jacket from the counter. He pulled two squares of card out of one of the pockets and threw them on to the sofa. Mia picked them up and grinned when she saw they were two backstage passes.

"How'd you get these?"

"I told you. I've been working extra shifts for them. I thought I could sell them on eBay or something for some extra money, but if you want them, I guess I can give them to you…"

"Really?!?" Mia asked, jumping up to hug her cousin.

"…for the right amount."

"Alex!"

The angry brunette shoved Alex hard in the chest before latching her arms around his neck.

"Alright, alright, now, get yourselves out of here," Alex said, struggling to pull Mia away from him. "I've got to work this afternoon and I need my beauty sleep."

"Thanks," cried Mia as she dragged Sheba back through the front door, the two passes clutched her hand.

Shaking his head, Alex closed the door after them and went back into his room for some well earned sleep.

"Who was that?" asked a feminine voice that came from under his bed sheets.

"No one baby," he answered, climbing into bed beside the woman. "Now, where were we?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Here we are, Halo."

A small white bus with the initials C and H painted along the side in black pulled up in front of the church turned nightclub with four curious faces peering out of the windows.

"Wow!" Ivan exclaimed. "We're performing here?"

"Yep, so get you're things and follow me," Steve answered, pushing his sunglasses further up his nose while he got off of the bus.

Isaac followed with Ivan, Garet and Jenna behind him. The outside of the club truly was amazing. It still retained the appearance of a church, but the large sign at the front clearly said this was the newest nightclub 'Halo'. When a black car stopped next to the bus, Garet suddenly frowned and turned to the band's manager.

"Hey! How come Felix gets to drive here himself?!"

"There are several reasons Garet. I can trust Felix with a car, I know he won't wreck it and you have yet to successfully pass a driving test."

Isaac and Ivan laughed at the angry red-head before heading towards Felix who was just getting his keyboard out of the back of his car.

"Don't worry," Jenna said, her eyes sparkling mischievously as she walked past Garet and kissed him on the cheek. "Next time, take me to your test. I'll be your good luck charm."

She grinned and followed the others up the steps to the main entrance with Garet walking slowly behind her, much happier than he had been moments before.

Just inside the large door stood a man waiting for them patiently. The suit he was wearing portrayed the image of importance, but his long silvery blonde hair which was held back in a low ponytail and blue bandana that he was wearing around his neck gave him a cool, trendy appearance.

"Welcome," he said with his arms open wide in greeting. "I'm Eric Newman, the owner of Halo or DJ Ice when I'm performing on my decks. I'm so glad you could come."

"The pleasure is all ours," answered Steve as everyone shook hands with the manager. "I believe you know all the band members. This is Jenna, Felix's sister and I'm Steve Thomas, the band's manager. On behalf of everyone, thank you very much for allowing Critical Hit to perform here."

"Oh yes, Steve, we talked on the phone. Well, where's the use standing around here all day? Let me show you to your dressing room, and then I can take you to the stage where you'll be performing."

With Steve next to him, Eric led them through several corridors and towards a door that had a sign attached to it saying, 'Private Dressing Room'.

"This is it," Eric said, already opening the door.

The dressing room was truly huge. Ahead of them was a circle of chairs and a sofa which faced a wide screen television and to the left was a kitchen-like area with its own fridge, sink and microwave. Four large dressing tables with mirrors surrounded by small light bulbs stood against the far wall next to a line of door, presumably leading into changing rooms or bathrooms.

Garet was the first to react to this amazing amount of space that they were allowed to prepare in. Making his own type of war cry, he rushed into the kitchen and nearly dove into the fridge.

"You sure know how to look after your guests," said Isaac, still taking in his surroundings.

Look at this!" Ivan exclaimed from next to the TV where he'd opened a cupboard beneath it and had found a game console with several controllers. "There's a Game Cube and everything!"

"I'm glad everyone's happy," said Eric. "I always make sure my guests are treated right. I'll leave you all to get sorted out here then and in a few minutes my assistant, Menardi, will come and show you around."

There was a collective shiver around the room. The boys and Jenna looked at each other uncertainly. They all recognised that name and felt a great deal of danger associated with that name, but couldn't quite place where they'd heard it before.

Luckily, neither Steve nor Eric had noticed their strange reaction as they both left the room to talk about various things to do with the performance later that week.

Trying to mask her worry, Jenna grinned from her place of the five seat sofa and said, "I can't believe this! I really need to travel with you more often Felix."

Though he still wasn't on very good terms with his sister yet, Felix nodded in agreement and the excited mood returned to the room.

Isaac, Garet and Ivan were already yelling at each other as they played Super Smash Bros Melee, but all of them were listening closely in case the siblings started another argument. It was Jenna who made the first move. She patted the space next to her, signalling that she wanted him to sit with her. Although he hesitated, Felix walked over to the sofa and sat down, his eyes looking at anything except his sister.

"I'm sorry," Jenna whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. "I never meant to hurt you."

"Well, you did."

Even Felix thought he'd answered a bit too harshly. Jenna lifted her head and looked up at the brunette with teary eyes.

"Despite that, I forgive you," he continued, pulling her into a hug. "I don't trust dad and I probably never will, but I trust you and believe you know what you're doing."

His spirit lifted when Jenna wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she replied.

Isaac and Ivan shared a smile, glad to know that their friends were once again happy. There was a sudden shout and Garet shoved Ivan playfully.

"Ha! I finally beat you! Take that!"

Several glares were shot at Garet who simply shrugged before there was a polite knock on the door and a woman peered into the room. Her long blonde hair flowed like water over her shoulders and down the back of her stylish white blouse. She blushed slightly and self-consciously smoothed out her short black skirt, then regained her confidence and smiled at the boys and Jenna.

"Hi everyone. I'm Menardi, Mr Newman's assistant. Are you all ready to check out the stage?"

They all nodded, reluctantly following the woman down the corridor. An awkward silence filled the air. Isaac kept glancing at this 'Menardi' woman with a look of extreme distrust, as did Ivan and Garet. Felix walked next to her, but looked straight ahead while Jenna tried to keep a smile on her face even though she was failing miserably. None of them knew why they were acting like this. They only knew that they couldn't trust this woman.

"Jenna," Garet said finally, elbowing Felix out of the way so that he could link arms with Jenna. "How about we get together this evening? I know this town inside and out since I went to high school here and there's a beautiful restaurant not far from our hotel. What do you say?"

"I say leave my sister alone and go find someone else to annoy!" Felix muttered menacingly in Garet's ear.

Jenna grinned though and behind Felix's back she whispered, "If we can get away from the overprotective brother, then yeah, alright."

Trying to hide his excitement so he wouldn't attract Felix's attention, Garet silently punched the air behind the brunette's back, his face a picture of happiness.

"It's good to see Felix is back to his old protective self," said Ivan, making Isaac laugh.

They all went through the door at the end of the corridor, past the entrance and into a gigantic hall. The roof reached up high over their heads where various coloured lights hung from the rafters, most of them focused on the dance floor or the huge stage at the opposite end of the room. A drum kit had already been set up next to a set of DJ decks. Everything was covered in streams of lights coming from the stained glass windows that lined the walls giving them an idea of how it would look like on a night. Two men were placing microphones and speakers on the stage with Eric and Steve supervising.

"Ah! You're here," Eric said when they reached the stage. "I've just spoken to Steve here and was hoping you'd be able to perform something to test out how you'd sound. Is that ok?"

Glancing at the other band members who all nodded, Isaac smiled and said, "Of course."

He led the way up the steps and onto the stage. Ivan and he started unpacking their guitars as Felix plugged his keyboard into the nearest speaker. Garet stalked over to the drum set, complaining that his was much better. After checking the different drums, he sat down on the metal stool and hit the largest cymbal with one of his drum sticks, rather satisfied with the noise it made.

In a few minutes, everyone was ready. Isaac counted down on his fingers from three to one and Garet started the song off on the drums with Felix eventually accompanying him.

"_Sunday morning rain is falling,"_ he sung, his words filling the room and ensnaring all those listening.

"_Steal some covers, share some skin._

_Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable,_

_You twist to fit the mould that I am in."_

"_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do," _Ivan continued, taking over the vocals while strumming the strings on his bass guitar.

"_And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew,_

_That someday it would lead me back to you,_

_That someday it would lead me back to you."_

As the song went into the chorus, the music pick up speed. Garet was hitting the drums with such a force, but with a great of precision and Felix was playing his heart out as his fingers ran so quickly over the keys they could barely be seen, while Isaac and Ivan continued to sing and play together.

"_That may be all I need,_

_In darkness she is all I see,_

_Come and rest your bones with me,_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning and I never want to leave."_

"_Fingers trace your every outline," _Isaac continued alone with Ivan in the background singing, _"Oh yeah, yeah."_

"_Paint a picture with my hands."_

"_Ohh, oh, oh."_

"_Back and forth we sway like branches in a storm,_

_Change the weather, still together when it ends."_

For a brief moment, both blonds grinned at each other and returned to the chorus.

"_That may be all I need,_

_In darkness she is all I see,_

_Come and rest your bones with me,_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning and I never want to leave."_

They stopped singing to let the attention shift the Felix as he played his solo with enough talent to show he'd practised hard for this moment.

As soon as he'd finished, Ivan pressed his lips up against his microphone and sang,

"_But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do,_

_Sunday morning rain is falling and I'm calling out to you,_

_Singing someday, it'll bring me back to you,_

_Find a way to bring myself back home to you."_

"_And you may not know that may be all I need,_

_In darkness she is all I see,_

_Come and rest your bones with me,_

_Driving slow on Sunday morning." _they sung together before Ivan jumped into the end of the song.

"_Driving slow?_

_Oh yeah, yeah,_

_Oh yeah, yeah,_

_Oh yeah, yeah,_

_Oh yeah, yeah,_

_Oh yeah, yeah,_

_Oh yeah, yeah!_

_I'm a flower in your hair,_

_I'm a flower in your hair,_

_Oh-oh yeah, yeah,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_Wooaah,_

_Yeeaah,_

_Yeah, yeah,_

_Yeeeaaah!"_

As the music stopped playing, Steve, Eric and Menardi clapped and cheered as Jenna rushed onto the stage to hug Felix.

"Truly excellent!" complimented Eric. "I'm only upset that I didn't know about you before. I'm very glad you decided to play here."

The four boys smiled back at the club owner, three of them placing their instruments back in their cases as Jenna let go of Felix and moved towards Garet. He pulled her into a tight embrace and was about to kiss her when an angry growl came from behind them. Felix tapped the red-head on the shoulder and as Garet turned he said in a voice so low only Garet could hear, "Move away from my sister before I make you."

"That's it Felix!" Garet cried, roughly shoving him. "I've gad enough of you. What gives you the right to tell me what I can and can't do?!? In case you haven't noticed, I'm in love with your sister and she's in love with me. If you can't see that, then you can't be a very good brother."

Before he could even react, Garet was on the floor clutching his stomach where Felix had just punched him. Felix was standing over him with his fist still clenched.

"Garet!" Jenna gasped, dropping to the floor beside him.

"Stop that now!" Steve shouted, walking between the two boys.

Garet was shaking in anger as he struggled to his feet.

"No. I've put up with pretty boy here for too long."

He rushed forward, pushing the manager out of the way to get to Felix.

"Garet!" Jenna cried again. "Leave him alone!"

Luckily, three men had entered the hall and were rushing towards the group to help Isaac, Steve and Eric keep the two boys apart while Ivan tried to calm down Jenna. In moments, Garet was being shouted at by Steve and Isaac, and Felix was hugging Jenna while continuously glancing at his hot-headed band mate.

Once everyone had completely calmed down and the two boys had grudgingly apologised, Eric pulled the three men to the side of the stage to talk to them.

"You're late."

"Yeah, yeah. We know," Alex answered in a bored tone. "But at least we arrived when we did."

"That doesn't excuse you, any of you," Eric retorted, looking at the two men standing behind Alex.

"We are very sorry sir," Agatio said, his blue t-shirt slightly ripped from trying to keep the two musicians apart.

"Just don't let it happen again."

Eric looked towards the still recovering group of younger boys, Jenna, Steve and Menardi, and then turned away from them so that only Alex, Agatio and the third man, Saturos, could hear him.

"Did you give your cousin and the blond those free passes?"

"Who? Mia and Sheba? Yeah. You never told me why I had to though," Alex said. "Want to tell us your big secret?"

The club owner shook his head and pushed them even further away from the others.

"Listen to me Alex," he whispered, forcing his employee up against the wall. "It doesn't matter why. All that matters is making sure that the band and those three girls are together on the night of the performance."

"But why?" Saturos asked quickly before Eric could stop him.

"It doesn't matter why!" Eric practically shouted.

By now, Garet and Felix's fight seemed like a millennia ago and everyone's attention was drawn to Eric who still had Alex pressed up against the wall.

Slowly, Eric let the younger man down and muttered an apology. He crossed the room with a fake smile on his face though he didn't look anyone directly in the eye.

"I'm afraid I must leave now," he said quietly, his voice straining to remain as normal as possible. "I wanted to speak to you more, but it can wait until tomorrow. Menardi, see them to the door."

With nothing left to say and without a goodbye, he hurried out of the hall.

The blond assistant smiled weakly at the group.

"I guess you've got to go."

She led them back to the dressing room to pick up anything they'd left and then walked with them towards the entrance.

They saw Alex, Saturos and Agatio again, smoking by the stage and talking in hushed voices.

"You three!" Menardi cried out. "Put those cigarettes out! What have I told you about smoking in the building?!"

"Oh, come on Di. It's the only thing that gets us through the day with the psycho boss around," Saturos complained, sidling up to the blond.

He took his cigarette out of his mouth and gently kissed her on the lips while running his hand up her back. Though she didn't seem to mind at first, Menardi pushed the large man away and straightened her creased skirt.

"I'll deal with you later. Come on," she added, turning back to the band, Steve and Jenna, before continuing towards the door. "See you again tomorrow."

She closed the large door leaving the group outside, confused and unnerved.

"Well, I guess you guys have got the afternoon off," said Steve.

There was a cheer and the teenagers piled into Felix's car, Jenna in the front, Isaac, Ivan and Garet in the back with Felix at the wheel. They'd driven off before Steve could say another word, let alone change his mind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well, that took a lot longer than expected.

Jenna: Pretty good I'd say, but I didn't like the fact that you had my two favourite guys fight it out for me.

Just a bit of drama for the readers.

Jenna: But what if one of them got hurt?

I would never do that to ickle Garet or Felix. I love them too much! Read and review everyone. Asta la bye bye!


	3. Love, Hate and Scooters

And now for chapter three!

Jenna: You took your time.

Well, if you must know, I have my mock tests in a few weeks in preparation for my GCSEs.

Jenna: And that means what to me?

Let's just say I have annoying tests that I must revise for.

Jenna: O…k.

Never mind.

Black Demon567: You really think it's getting better? Thanks! Me so happy. I hope you do update Misfit's sequel. I'll review it when I finish reading it.

Dracobolt: Thanks. Yeah, I kinda do need a beta reader. If anyone's offering I'd be very grateful. About the song lyrics, I'm trying to make it different from other music related stories. Usually they just have a long section of lyrics. I'm trying to make the lyrics part of the story so I'm sorry, I don't really want to cut down on it. Like I said before, if you want me to include a song you know since I'm gonna try to put a song in each chapter just put it in a review or send me an email.

Spirit Seer: Thanks. I'm glad to have a new reviewer. I hope you stick around and read some more.

Kodoku: Don't worry. I won't hunt you down…yet. Thanks. I love all these nice reviews so keep them coming!

Well, let's get this party started!

Jenna: Oracle doesn't own Golden Sun and probably never will, but she does own this story so get reading!

(And for those who are interested, the song featured in this chapter is Toploader- Dancing in the Moonlight. If you have not heard this song, LISTEN TO IT! It's the best song ever! That is all.)

**Chapter Three- Love, Hate and Scooters**

Candles lit the otherwise dark room. Men and women edged carefully around tables to take food to the customers. In the corner of the restaurant by a rain covered window, a couple sat talking, their fingers entwined with each others. Two empty plates sat in front of them ready to be cleared away by their waiter.

"Tonight has been really wonderful," Garet said, smiling at Jenna. "I'm glad you wanted to come."

"Of course I wanted to come."

Garet's smile grew. Jenna really did look beautiful tonight in her ruby red long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with the sparkling pattern running up her left leg. She looked too good for him and his scruffy shirt and slightly too baggy jeans, but she looked happy. He'd never seen her this happy before. Apart from when she was with her brother. That twinge of guilt throbbed in his chest painfully, but he ignored it and continued to gaze at Jenna.

"By the way, thank you for asking your sister to give me an alibi. At least Felix thinks I'm having a night out with the girls instead of a night out with you."

"I guess she can be an alright sister sometimes, but she never would have agreed to this if I hadn't promised to let her come to Halo on Friday."

"If she hadn't agreed, we wouldn't have gotten past Felix. You've got to give her some credit."

Garet's face became rather angry looking and his gaze dropped down to the table top at the sound of Felix's name. Sighing, Jenna gripped Garet's hand softly.

"Forget about what happened today. It wasn't your fault or Felix's."

No answer came from Garet.

"Garet, please! It doesn't matter now!"

"It does! You can't let him treat you like that!"

"Like what!"

"Like a child! He doesn't give you any freedom!"

"He does! He's just looking after me!"

"By refusing to let you date me!"

"Garet, I thought you of all people would understand, being a brother yourself. Don't you feel the same way about Kay?"

For a moment, Garet seemed speechless. He'd never thought of it that way.

"I guess, but I wouldn't tell her who she could and couldn't date. That's just mean!"

"Are you saying Felix is mean!"

"No! I just think his ideas are stupid!"

"Oh! So, now you're saying he's stupid!"

"No, no! That's not what I meant…Jenna, please…"

Jenna slowly shook her head and pulled her shaking hand away from Garet's.

"I'm sorry Garet. Talk to me again when you know what you mean."

Without another word, she pulled her black jacket over her shoulders, stood up and walked out of the restaurant into the rain. She'd disappeared into the crowd in moments.

"Jenna!" Garet cried after her, throwing some money down on the table to take care of the bill before running out of the rain too.

Rain ran through his hair and down his face as he searched for her, but she was already long gone. He sighed sadly and put his hands in his jeans pockets. He'd really blown it this time. Sighing again, he started walking slowly down the street. Although it wasn't a particularly cold night, a shiver suddenly went down his spine. He turned, getting the feeling that he was being watched. No one was looking at him though. Everyone just wanted to get out of the rain.

Garet shivered again and turned back to look down the street. To his surprise, the road had cleared and all the people that had been right beside him a moment ago had disappeared, leaving him completely alone.

Now completely scared, he pulled his jacket tighter around himself and pushed his dripping hair out of his eyes.

A finger suddenly tapped him on his shoulder making him spin around once more.

A tall man stood behind him, a little older than himself with long blue that rippled down his back and over his shoulders like a waterfall. He was wearing a long dark trench coat which he pulled off when he'd caught Garet's attention to reveal blue and green robe-like clothes. Rain continued to fall on his pale skin, but instead of soaking him like it was doing to Garet, it sank into him becoming part of his very skin and giving him an unearthly glow.

"Who…who are you?" Garet asked timidly, holding his arms up in front of his chest protectively in case the man tried to attack.

The man only laughed at this.

"Don't fear me. I won't hurt you. I only want to speak with you. My name is Piers."

The same familiarity that had filled Garet earlier that day flowed through him again when he heard the man's name, but this time he felt nothing except trust.

"What do you want?"

"To speak with you, Garet," Piers repeated with a friendly smile.

"And how do you know my…"

"Name? I know much more than just your name, Garet. I know you better than you know yourself which is why I need you. You and your friends."

"I don't understand," said Garet.

"You will. I can not force you to help me, but I can show you the truth. Garet, this world is not your true home."

Piers moved forward with amazing speed and placed his right hand on Garet's forehead before the red-head could even react.

Instantly, Garet's eyes became lifeless and blank as images passed through his head. A storm, a boulder falling, a room filled with beautiful lights and four statues of women, the same room collapsing and filling up from the bottom with lava, four tall towers lit from the top by four orbs of light and finally a photo-like image of eight people joking around. He could see himself, Isaac, Ivan, Felix and Jenna as well as two strange girls and the man named Piers. Everyone looked so happy and carefree, but it quickly changed to a picture of the group lying dead on the floor in a pool of their own blood.

The images ended and Garet's mind went blank.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"MIA! For God's sake stop!"

The next morning, Mia and Sheba could be seen speeding around a corner and down a small lane.

"Mia, this is a one way street!"

"What's your point?"

"YOU'RE GOING THE WRONG WAY!"

Under her helmet, Mia smiled and revved up the engine. They shot down the road, past several parked cars, people who stopped to stare at the pair and houses that resembled nothing more than blurs to them until they nearly reached the turn off onto the next street.

"MIA!"

"What?"

"CAR!"

"Huh?"

"THERE'S A CAR COMING!"

True enough, a red car had just turned onto the road and was heading straight for them. Making a split second decision, Mia swerved onto the pavement, dodged the car and bounced back onto the road again.

The rest of the journey only seemed to take a few seconds at the speed they were going at before they reached the college car park and Mia parked in an empty space. She switched the engine off and carefully pried Sheba's arms from around her waist.

"That was some ride, wasn't it?" Mia giggled as she pulled her helmet off of her head and shook her dark chocolate hair out from under it.

Sheba gave her friend an angry glare before placing her own helmet on the back of the vehicle.

"Tell me again, why did I agree to let you drive me here today?"

"Because you were late, you'd missed your bus, you didn't fancy walking here this early in the morning and you know you loved it really."

Huffing angrily, the smaller blond grabbed her bag from the back of the machine and headed over to the steps leading into the college building. She was closely followed by the brunette who'd finished her ritual of locking up her 'baby' as she liked to call it so that it wouldn't be stolen.

Sheba turned to Mia at the door and asked, "Whatever possessed you to buy that scooter in the first place?"

Mia grinned, shrugged and pushed open the white doors at the top of the steps.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that morning, the two girls had taken their usual places at the back of the Physics classroom next to some of their friends and were patiently waiting for the lecturer to arrive.

"Were you two at the party last Friday?" Feizhi asked as she turned around in her chair to look at the girls behind her.

"Yeah! I didn't see either of you," Hama added.

"Of course we were there!" exclaimed Sheba as if they'd just insulted her. "What kind of people do you think we are!"

"Hi guys!" another girl cried out as she rushed towards them.

"Hi Kushinada," the others all chorused.

"Everyone had a good weekend?"

"I guess so," Hama sighed, sliding down in her chair. "Apart from the fact that I can't find any time to do all of my coursework and the exams are right around the corner."

As soon as she'd said 'exams' all of the others put their hands over their ears and began to cry 'lalalala!' which gained them a few strange looks from the other students. After they'd finished and Hama had whacked them all around the head, Sheba leaned forward with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Everyone, guess where Mia and I will be this Friday night."

"Annoying the heck out of us?" Kushinada guessed.

"Stuffing your faces while watching TV?" Feizhi asked.

"Studying?" Hama questioned.

Sheba was about to answer when she suddenly realised what Hama had said.

"Studying? Are you mad? No, we're going to Halo to see Critical Hit perform live!"

"Oh yeah, and I'm going to London to meet the Queen! As if Sheba!" Feizhi laughed, turning her back on her friend to sit in her chair properly.

Whipping something out of her bag, Sheba held two small cards attached to a long chain over Feizhi's shoulder so that she could see them as well as Hama and Kushinada.

"Backstage passes!" Kushinada exclaimed. "How on earth did you two get those!"

Sheba pointed at Mia and said, "Her kind, very well built cousin gave them to us. We're gonna meet the band and everything!"

Mia gave Sheba a well deserved punch in the arm for the 'well built' comment about Alex, and then nodded her head to indicate that Sheba was telling the truth.

"Quiet everyone!" a voice called out from the classroom door.

An elderly man stood there with his arms full of papers and folders. As soon as the class quieted down, he made his way to the front of the room and placed everything he'd been carrying on his desk.

"Trust Professor Kraden to come in just as the conversation's getting good," Feizhi complained.

The others grinned and prepared for an extremely boring lesson as usual.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The images wouldn't go away. They filled his senses until he found that he could almost touch this strange world. His mind buzzed with memories he was sure he'd never had. Voices mingled with the images, echoing all around him, calling out to him.

"Garet! Please wake up!"

"I'm so sorry Garet! Don't leave me!"

"I never meant to hit you! I just…I'm sorry!"

"Just open your eyes, Garet!"

'_The voices…they're so familiar…_' he thought wearily.

Slowly, Garet managed to force his eyelids open and blinked his brown eyes. What he saw came as a shock. It was the image from his dream. Four faces cut and covered in the violent red of their blood. He gasped and blinked again to try to erase the terrifying picture from her mind. But he soon realised that this was no longer a dream when Jenna jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh thank God! Are you alright!"

Blinking a few more times, Garet looked around in a daze, trying in vain to ignore the pounding in his head.

"Yeah, I think so. What happened? Where am I?"

"Well, you're back in our hotel room, but we're not sure what happened," Isaac answered, sighing in relief that his friend was alright. "We were kinda hoping that you'd be able to fill us in on the details."

Garet continued to look around the room, recognising the TV, the large windows, the pile of suitcases in the corner and the sofa he was lying on that made up the hotel room they'd booked into the night before.

"How'd I get here?"

The three boys exchanged a glance while Jenna propped Garet up against the pillow behind him and then sat next to him.

"It was just after Jenna had returned from her evening with Kay," Ivan started, making Jenna squirm in Garet's arms. "We were just beginning to unpack when we got a call from the reception that someone wanted to speak to us and was waiting downstairs."

"We went down and there you were, unconscious in the arms of a man," Felix continued. "The same man that stopped me and Jenna outside that train station last Friday. He passed you to me and Isaac then said, 'I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt him.' What did he mean? What did he do to you?"

Garet looked slowly down at his shaking hands.

'_What did he do to me?_' he thought fearfully.

He closed his eyes and pulled his knees up to his chest. The images continued to flash through his mind as if they'd been burned onto the inside of his head.

Everyone was shocked when they saw a tear slide down his cheek.

"Garet…?" Jenna started, hesitating slightly. "He didn't…do anything…I mean…he didn't…hurt you, did he?"

Garet's eyes shot open.

"NO! He didn't hurt me at all!"

He stopped and scanned his mind, trying to remember what had happened.

"I'm not sure what he did, but it wasn't anything bad. That I'm sure of."

"What do you think he wants with you?" asked Ivan.

There was a pause before Garet answered, "Help."

Isaac gazed thoughtfully at his friend and could clearly see how certain Garet was of this. The red-head wouldn't lie about something like this. Jenna too. She was positive that the man had no intention of hurting her that night at the station no matter how much Felix had disagreed.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Isaac heard Ivan ask. "We could…postpone the performance…"

All three band members stared at Garet, waiting for an answer.

"I'm fine, really. We're not going to give up on this gig. We've worked too hard to get it. We need it."

He pulled himself up off of the sofa and walked shakily to where his drum kit was.

"Garet!" Jenna called after him. "You should rest for a while until we know you're feeling better."

"I am feeling better," Garet answered as he picked up his drum sticks and sat down on his stool next to the drums.

He started to gently tap one of the drums in time to a song he was humming softly. It was his way of relaxing and the other boys were used to it now so they left him alone.

Recognising the song at once, Felix sat on the arm of the sofa and picked his keyboard up from the floor next to his remaining bags. He looked over at Isaac and Ivan with a grin and began to play the first few notes of the song.

The two blonds eventually got the picture and picked up their own instruments, taking a seat where Garet had been previously lying.

On cue, Isaac began to sing.

"_We get it on most every night  
when that moon is big and bright  
it's a supernatural delight  
everybody's dancing in the moonlight._"

There was a pause where Garet simply look a bit confused, then grinned and continued to play as Felix pressed down the black and white keys of his keyboard. 

"_Everybody here is out of sight  
they don't bark and they don't bite  
they keep things loose they keep it tight  
everybody's dancing in the moonlight,_" Isaac sung, before Ivan joined him in the chorus.

"_Dancing in the moonlight  
everybody's feeling warm and bright  
it's such a fine and natural sight  
everybody's dancing in the moonlight."_

Again, there was a pause where only Garet and Felix played, and then Ivan began to sing again.

"_We like our fun and we never fight  
you cant dance and stay uptight  
it's a supernatural delight  
everybody was dancing in the moonlight_."

"_Dancing in the moonlight,_" Isaac joined in._  
_"_Everybody's feeling warm and bright  
it's such a fine and natural sight  
everybody's dancing in the moonlight._"

Felix smiled, really getting into the beat of the song as he played his keyboard solo creating a jazzy music effect.

"_We get it on most every night  
and when that moon is big and bright  
it's a supernatural delight  
everybody's dancing in the moonlight,_" repeated Isaac.

"_Dancing in the moonlight  
everybody's feeling warm and bright  
it's such a fine and natural sight  
everybody's dancing in the moonlight._"

Garet smiled weakly at his friends as they finished and thanked them.

"If you don't mind, I'd really like to be alone to think about some things for a while."

He walked into one of the rooms at the far side of the living room with his drum sticks still in his hands and gently closed the door on his concerned friends.

The springs in his bed creaked as he flung himself onto the white cotton sheets without even looking at the mess he'd created in the room when he'd tried to unpack earlier.

Slowly, he rolled over and stared up at the ceiling. It really disturbed him that he could barely remember what had happened to him earlier, but the strange images were the only things he could think of. They wanted to take over him, force him to remember the events that he'd apparently forgotten.

He held his head in pain and groaned as his head ache increased.

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

Garet sprang up when he heard the familiar voice. The man named Piers stood in front of the door staring at Garet with brilliant golden eyes.

"How'd you get here? What do you want with me?"

"I'm truly sorry Garet. I didn't intend to cause you any unnecessary pain," Piers said, ignoring Garet's questions. "But I can help you."

He took a step forward making Garet crawl backwards across his bed.

"NO! Please! Don't come near me! I…ARGH!"

The closer Piers came, the more the pain grew and the faster the images flashed through his mind, now centred around the group of eight people lying dead on the floor.

"You see it, don't you?" Piers asked slowly, lowering his head to look sadly at the floor. "I remember that day too. The day we were murdered."

"Mur…dered?" Garet gasped in pain.

"Yes. It was an ambush. We didn't stand a chance. Only I survived. My Lemurian healing abilities saved me. Unfortunately, everyone else had died before I could help them. I only wish we could have foreseen the attack. Sheba had been mumbling about troubling dreams for days, but even she couldn't predict what would happen. But now we have a chance. Now we all exist again and we can stop…"

There was a loud bang on the door which sounding like two boys trying to break their way in.

Piers turned to Garet and gave him a small smile.

"I don't have much time. Please, trust me."

Nodding, Garet stayed still and allowed the blue-haired man to approach him.

"Why me?" he asked, as Piers placed his hands on either side of his head. "Why'd you come to me?"

"Because you listen to me. Ply."

In an instant, the pain disappeared and as a bright flash filled the room, so did Piers.

"Garet!"

There was another bang on the door, then it shot open and Isaac, Felix and Ivan tumbled into the room.

"Garet! Are you ok!" Jenna asked from behind the boys.

"Y…yeah," he answered shakily.

Whatever happened next, Garet had the feeling that his friends and himself were directly in the middle of it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And that's chapter three.

Jenna: Very good. WHY MUST YOU BE SO MEAN TO POOR GARET!

I don't know really. I thought about having Isaac as the guy Piers talked to, but it sort of fitted in after Garet's fight with you.

Jenna: I would never fight with my Garet. I love him too much!

Of course Jenna. Anyway, again, please send any ideas for songs and whatnot. Also, read and review. You should know what to do by now.

Jenna: Peace…

…Out!


	4. Let’s Get This Party Started

Wow! It's been so long since I've updated, but fear not! I haven't dropped off the face of the earth. I simply had other things on my mind.

Jenna: Like the prom.

Yep. Oh! For those who haven't read We're All Going On A Summer Holiday, one of my romance fics, I must introduce my newest muse, Tiamet, Queen of Dragons.

Tiamet: Hi.

Well, now that that's done, on with the review responses!

Black Demon567: Well, I techniqually didn't write the lyrics, but you're right, they are catchy. The name of the song and artist are usually underneath my author notes at the top of the page. Thanks for your support!

Dracobolt: Mysterious is my middle name...well, it's actually Laura, but anyway, glad you like. I'm happy that you're not bothered by the song bit cause if my readers didn't like that, I would have been very upset. Thanks. Good luck to you too!

Kodoku: It's ok. I don't mind. Wow. Eight days. I wouldn't be able to cope. Thanks! (Glomps Kodoku and everyone else who loves the story). Hey, Nikuchimi, rambling is nothing but goodness.

Spirit Seer: Again, thanks. Yep, Piers has come far. He's my young (well, youngish) padawan and I have taught him all I know. Wow! Very deep and meaningful comments. I'm glad you can feel so comfortable feeling that connected to the characters through my writing. Thanks for the song idea. I hope you like the next song.

Alright. With that done, disclaimer please!

Jenna: Oracle doesn't own anything to do with Golden Sun...

Tiamet: ...Or any of the songs.

Thank you faithful muses.

(This chapter's song is the ever popular Blink 182 song, Always. I just thought it was appropriate. Again, please send me any ideas for songs, please!)

**Golden Sun: Critical Hit**

**Chapter Three: Let's Get This Party Started**

The gentle hiss of the shower slowed down to a drip as the handle was turned and the water supply was cut off. With her hair soaking wet and her body shinning, Mia reached out from behind the shower curtain and grabbed one of the fluffy white towels by the sink.

"Hi Mia," a cheery voice said.

Mia froze instantly, her hand still clutching the towel. She pulled it behind the curtain quickly, wrapped it tightly around her and peered into the bathroom.

By the large mirror, Feizhi and Kushinada were carefully looking through Mia and Sheba's make up. They were so absorbed with their task; they didn't even turn to look at the brunette hiding behind the curtain. Instead, they each waved a hand in a sign of greeting before continuing.

"Guys! What are you doing here? In my bathroom? While I'm having a shower?" Mia cried in embarrassment.

"Don't you remember? You and Sheba invited us over to help you get ready for your evening partying with Critical Hit," explained Feizhi, advancing on the wet brunette with a stick of lipstick in her hand.

"So, here we are, getting everything ready in your bathroom since your room has a distinct lack of mirrors and Sheba won't let us anywhere near her room," Kushinada finished, picking up a tube of mascara as she followed Feizhi.

"You went in my room!" Mia cried even louder.

She stormed out of the bathroom in a furious rage with her two friends still trying to put make up on her and went into the living room. She growled when she saw Sheba and Hama watching TV on the sofa.

"Hi Mia," Hama called out which was answered by another growl and the sound of a door slamming as Mia retreated to her room.

There was a long silence before Sheba decided to shout out, "By the way, Mia. I love the towel look. It's very you."

The door reopened and a rolled up pair of socks flew out, hitting Sheba on the head. Fortunately for the young blond, she was laughing with Hama, Feizhi and Kushinada too much to notice. The other two retreated back into the bathroom to figure out the best type of make up for Mia's complexion, leaving Hama and Sheba alone in the living room.

"_And now for this weeks latest music news,_" said the news reporter on the TV. "_After four weeks at the top of the music chart, Black Rock have been replaced by the new band, Critical Hit. Everyone has high hopes for the four boys in the band and I personally believe this won't be the last we've heard about them. Also, drummer Garet has recovered completely from his experience earlier this week and will definitely be playing tonight at Halo much to the relief of their fans. In other news…_"

"Thank goodness for that!" said Hama, taking a slice of pizza from the box on the small table in front of them.

Sheba nodded and switched the channel back onto the movie they'd been watching.

"Hey!" Mia's head poked around her bedroom door and she glanced at the pair on the sofa. "Sheba, are you gonna get dressed or what?"

Hama looked at Sheba, who was still in wearing her pyjama top and shorts even thought it was half past five in the evening since she'd been curling her hair all day, and nodded in agreement.

"I guess," Sheba sighed before heading towards her bedroom with Hama close behind.

They only just heard Mia's screeches as she was ambushed and forced into the bathroom for a make over.

Two long hours later, all five girls had met in the living room, almost ready for their night out, although only Sheba and Mia looked as if they were going anywhere. With Hama, Feizhi and Kushinada's help, they'd put together their outfits for the night and they were looking exceptionally beautiful.

Sheba had gone for the rock chic look. Her blonde hair was now in tight curls and she'd managed to streak a few lines of purple through her bangs. Around her neck was a black choker-like collar with a circular pendant on her throat which was accompanied by several silver bangles as well as a thick black bracelet on her arms. Instead of her pyjamas, she was wearing a dark amethyst coloured top with one long sleeve and one spaghetti strap and a very short black denim skirt which had a few chains hanging out of her pockets with her favourite pair of knee length boots.

Mia was dressed much simpler. Her brown hair was hanging around her faces in waves and she wore a silver necklace around her neck with a pretty heart charm and a few of Sheba's spare silver bangles. She was wearing a short dress which was an attractive pale blue colour and shimmered whenever she went near light. Around her feet was a pair of sapphire coloured sandals which were tied around her long legs with thin straps.

"Finally, we have achieved perfection," Feizhi said with a smile as she wrapped her arms around Hama and Kushinada's shoulders. "Now get out of here you two and remember to get us lots of autographs!"

Quickly, the three girls pushed Sheba and Mia out of their apartment and instantly ransacked their fridge before seating themselves in front of their friend's TV for a night of movies while the pair outside the door finally realised what had happened.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Music was already thumping in the hall of the Halo club while people quickly ran around putting the final touches to the large room where teenagers would soon be dancing.

Menardi rushed from person to person with a clip board pressed against her red silk covered chest, checking that everything was in place and that things were moving along smoothly. A glare suddenly appeared on her pretty face when she realised that three of her staff were missing. Knowing who they were and where they would probably be, she handed her clip board to a younger red-headed girl who was standing nearby checking the microphones for a final time.

"Karst, could you please finish the check up? I have to go find a trio of slackers," she said loudly to be heard over the almost deafening music.

Karst nodded and replied, "Ok, sis," before Menardi walked out of the hall and down a corridor, her high heeled boots clicking on the floor.

As she approached the door at the end, she could just about hear the sound of laughing coming from inside the room. She knocked twice and waited a second before storming in.

"Where are they?" she asked, trying to keep her temper from rising. "Where are those no good slackers?"

Five pairs of eyes looked up at Menardi innocently.

"What do you mean?" asked Isaac with a smile on his face. "The only people in here are Garet, Ivan, Felix, Jenna and I."

Menardi growled, her eyes searching the room for her prey, but she couldn't see and sign of them.

"Fine, but if you see Alex, Saturos or Agatio, tell them to come find me. The club opens in an hour, by the way, so I suggest that you all get ready."

She handed all five of them a backstage pass each, then turned to leave when something catch her eye.

"Are they cigarettes?" she asked, arching an eyebrow as she pointed to a ash tray with three cigarettes sitting inside which had been placed on the table in front of the sofa where the five teenagers were sitting.

"Oh, yeah. They're mine," Felix admitted, showing no emotion on his face to hide the truth, although he couldn't stop his eyes from sparkling mischievously. "It's a habit of mine. Just a few before a performance to calm me down. I'm trying to stop."

Not saying anything else, Menardi nodded and left the room quickly.

Everyone sighed in relief as Garet got up and opened a door which led into their bathroom. He grinned when three figures tumbled out who'd apparently been listening through the door.

"She's gone," he said, going back to his seat next to Jenna.

"Good! She can be such a pain sometimes," Alex complained, picking up one of the cigarettes which was still alight and taking a long drag.

"I agree," admitted Saturos as he sat down on one of the empty sofas with Agatio.

"I thought she was your girlfriend?" asked Ivan.

"She is."

The boys started to laugh while Jenna rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest.

"You three had better go," she instructed sternly. "The boys have to get ready."

After many groans, the slackers finally left leaving Jenna alone with the band once more.

The boys had started playing on the game consoles, so, with a weary sigh; Jenna decided to retreat into one of the dressing rooms to get changed out of her vest top and jeans, and into something a little fancier. She closed the door and found her bag which she'd dumped in the room when they'd arrived. Pulling off her vest top, she searched through her small rucksack for the new top that she'd bought earlier that week when she'd accompanied the boys on a sight seeing trip around town. Her hand felt the silky material at the bottom of the bag and she carefully pulled it out. Holding it out in front of herself she examined it for any flaws before pulling it over her head and looking at herself in one of the large mirrors. Satisfied with the low cut ruby red silk top with sleeves that extended way past her hands, she turned to begin the search again for her pair of glittery jeans only to come face to face with someone see didn't expect to see.

"Hello again," said a smooth voice as brilliant gold eyes took in her every detail making her feel slightly uncomfortable, but otherwise at ease.

"You!" Jenna cried, her hands rushing up to cover her mouth in shock as she stared at the man.

"Yes, me. I'm glad that you took heed of my advice and remembered me," the man said with a smile.

"Who are you! And what did you do to Garet! Why are you doing this!" Jenna yelled, advancing on the man menacingly.

The man simply laughed and grabbed Jenna's fist which she was about to launch at his face.

"My name is Piers, I only allowed Garet to see the truth and I'm doing this because I need your help, now please calm down, Jenna," he said soothingly.

Jenna stopped when he said her name, and then tried to pull her hand out of his grip.

"How do you know my name? Are you stalking us!"

Again, Piers laughed before he shook his head.

"No. My intentions are nothing but good. I promise. All I want to do is show you all the truth. Jenna, this is not your world. You are in trouble because of who you are. I need your help."

Piers slowly lifted his spare hand up slowly so he wouldn't startle Jenna and placed it on her forehead.

With a small gasp, Jenna's eyes closed and she saw amazing things pass through her mind as if they were part of a movie behind her eyes. She saw Felix and her parents, but they were happy! There was no sign that her parents were fighting. In fact, they were playing with her and Felix, and then she saw it. A stormy night, an accident where Felix ended up in the water, a large boulder rolling down a hill, then she felt it; a horrible loneliness in the pit of her stomach.

"Jenna?" The door to the dressing room opened just as Jenna opened her eyes.

She blinked and gazed around the room. Felix was standing by the door, but Piers was no where to be seen. Running a shaky hand over her forehead, she felt sweat trickle across her skin. Her heart beat uncomfortably in her chest.

"Jenna?" Felix asked again, walking over to her. "Are you ok? We're going to perform in a few minutes, are you ready? Hey! You're shaking! What's wrong?"

"I'm…fine," Jenna answered; only partially lying.

She didn't felt all that different. Her heart had stopped racing and she felt warmer although that feeling of pure fear and loneliness remained. Attempting a small smile, she shooed her brother out of the room, giving him the excuse that she still needed to get changed. After a short debate, she won and Felix left. She leant on the back of the door and slowly slid to the floor.

'_I'll have to talk to Garet,_' she thought. '_If what happened to me happened to him, maybe he knows what it means._'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Make way! Coming through! VIPs so let us pass!"

After a lot of angry cries and a few rude comments, Sheba had managed to pull Mia to the front of the long queue that was waiting to enter the club. Bright light tinged red and yellow shone from above, highlighting the beautifully dressed people below.

A man quickly side stepped in front of the pair with his hands on his hips and a glare on his face.

"Before you enter, can I see your passes?" he asked.

"Oh, Alex! You know it's us," said Mia, playfully punching one of his arms which were covered by a long sleeved white shirt.

"I'm just doing my job," he replied, winking at his cousin as he checked the passes that they were wearing for all to see around their necks.

Nodding when he saw that the passes were fine, he escorted them inside, much to the displeasure of all the other waiting teenagers.

Alex stuck his head into a room right next to the entrance and scanned the group of club workers for one of his roommates. Luckily for him, Agatio was just putting a bottle of clear water to his lips in the far corner of the room.

"Aggy! Come here!" he called out, then waited patiently for his friend to walk over to him. "Are you busy right now?"

"No, I'm off duty for the next hour," was the reply from the large Russian.

"Good. Would you mind watching the door with Satty while I take these girls inside?"

Taking a moment to think, Agatio nodded and smiled at Mia and Sheba before he left them to take his position by the doors.

Alex wrapped his arms around the girls' shoulders and walked them into the huge hall. Lots of people were already dancing as a man played music from his place behind the decks.

"That's Eric Newman," explained Alex once he'd realised that was who Mia was looking at. "He's the owner of the club and the most popular DJ, DJ Ice."

"He looks kinda like you," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, glancing from her cousin to his employer.

Alex had never thought about it before, but he had to admit, their hair was similar since they both wore it long and down most of the time, they both had the same mischievous grin when they were happy about something, and Eric had been wearing that grin ever since Critical Hit had decided to play at Halo, and although Eric was older, there wasn't much difference between their build and size. They looked almost like brothers.

"Huh? I never really noticed," he confessed, taking a good look at the professional DJ.

After a few minutes of walking around dancers and waiters taking drinks to their owners, Alex finished showing Mia and Sheba around and left them with the promise that he'd personally take them to see the band after their performance, as well as a couple of free drinks.

Sheba managed to drag Mia onto the dance floor where they met and eventually danced with a pair of cute boys who they vaguely knew from college. They were soon dancing close to each as the club slowly filled. Their sweaty bodies pressed up against each other in a mess of various movements. Mia grabbed Sheba's arm suddenly when a small cry from across the room, eventually becoming a loud scream as others joined.

"It's them!" Mia cried above the noise. "It's Critical Hit!"

The cheers grew to an enormous level when four boys rushed up onto the stage, waving and smiling at the crowds below them.

Mia and Sheba forced their way to the front so that they were right next to the stage and right next to the band. The squeals of the girls around them were almost deafening, but they didn't care as long as they were near the four musicians.

"Hi everyone!" Isaac cried, raising a fist up into the air above his head. "Everyone having a good time at Halo tonight!"

A loud cry of, "Yes!" echoed around him, making him smile.

"Great! Now, we're gonna sing one of our newest songs, so we hope you all enjoy it!" Ivan shouted excitedly as he put his strap around his neck and let his bass guitar hang down by his waist.

Garet grinned from over by his drums, twirling his drum stick around his fingers in a rock star-like manner while Felix nodded moodily as he tuned up the spare guitar he was using for this song since his keyboard wasn't needed, much to his dismay.

"Yeah! You go Garet! And you bro!" a girl yelled from next to Mia.

Sheba looked around Mia, who was focused mainly on the boys, and saw a red-head around Mia's age smiling mainly at thedrummer and the keyboardist filling in as a guitarist.

"Did you just say, 'bro'?" she asked.

The red-head turned and grinned at Sheba.

"Yeah. I'm Felix's sister, Jenna. Nice to meet you…"

"Sheba. And this is Mia."

Mia reluctantly turned away from the lead singer and waved briefly at the girl.

"Hi," she said.

A hush suddenly fell over the teenagers as the boys started their song.

"_I've been here before a few times_," Ivan started in his melodic voice, instantly capturing the crowd in his words.

"_And I'm quite aware we're dying _

_And your hands they shake with goodbyes _

_And I'll take you back if you'd have me._"

"_So here I am I'm trying _

_So here I am are you ready?_" the two blondes sung together before jumping straight into the chorus.

"_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you _

_Always _

_Kiss you taste you all night _

_Always._"

There was a brief pause from the singing where only the instruments could be heard, Isaac and Felix's guitars most of all.

"_And I'll miss your laugh, your smile,_" Ivan continued, grinning happily at the excited crowd.

"_I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me _

_I'm so sick of fights I hate them _

_Let's start this again for real._"

"_So here I am I'm trying _

_So here I am are you ready? _

_So here I am I'm trying _

_So here I am are you ready?_" Isaac and Ivan repeated, and then they returned to the chorus with a leap across the stage which received a loud cheer from their fans below.

"_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you _

_Always _

_Kiss you taste you all night _

_Always _

_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you _

_Always _

_Kiss you taste you all night _

_Always._"

There was another pause where Garet struck away at his cymbals and Isaac, Felix and Ivan played their guitars, putting their souls into every chord and every note. The music changed suddenly allowing Isaac to play solo with Garet the only one playing in the background until Ivan began to sing again.

"_I've been here before a few times_

_And I'm quite aware we're dying._"

There was silence for a few seconds, and then they all started up again and returned to the chorus for the last time.

"_Come on let me hold you touch you feel you _

_Always _

_Kiss you taste you all night _

_Always _

_Touch you feel you _

_Always _

_Kiss you taste you all night _

_Always._"

The crowd simply went wild as the band stopped playing. They looked around the hall, happy that everyone had enjoyed the song and were just about to start their next one when a man quickly ran onto the stage, his long hair flying out behind him. He stopped next to Isaac and pulled him away from the microphone slightly to talk to him privately.

Isaac nodded and took some sheets of paper which the man had handed him, then turned to each of his band members and whispered something into their ears before handing them one of the pieces of paper.

A ripple of muttering passed through the people below which were interrupted when Isaac returned to the microphone.

"Alright everyone! I'd like to introduce Mr Eric Newman, the owner of this amazing club and the man with the alias of DJ Ice!"

The crowd cheered the man who smiled briefly as he slowly left the stage.

"He's requested that we perform one of his favourite songs and we can hardly turn him down, although, his choice of music is a bit strange," said Isaac as he looked over the sheet with song lyrics and the music notes on it, but he still struck the first chord on his guitar and the others followed.

The song sounded a lot different from any of the songs they'd ever played before, yet the crowd still seemed to enjoy the random beat of Garet's drum mixed with the gentle sound of the three guitars.

"_Jupiter, Mars, Mercury, Venus,_" the four boys sung together, not quite understanding the meaning behind these words.

"_Release the powers you gave us at birth_

_Aid us in our final battle_

_Wind, Fire, Water and Earth._"

The crackle of energy filled the room and a bright white light covered the stage. At first, it all seemed to be part of the show and the crowd prepared themselves for a rowdy rock song until the floor began to shake violently, lightning flashed menacingly around the ceiling, icy cold rain started to fall despite the fact that they were inside and burning flames jumped up from the ground, attempting to lick at the bare legs of the teenagers.

Screams filled the air as everyone rushed towards the entrance until only a few people were left.

The band looked around them, shocked and scarred by the events unfolding around them. They tried to run off of the stage to get away from the raging elements, but found Eric in their way, his previous smile replaced with an evil grin.

"I'm afraid I can't let you leave," he said as his hand reached out towards Isaac.

"NOOO!"

With a loud cry, a familiar blue-haired man appeared on the stage in a mass of shimmering lights and he tackled Eric to the floor.

"Is that…Piers?" Jenna asked, rushing towards the boys and the fighting pair with Mia and Sheba behind her.

"I won't let you get them! Not again!" Piers yelled, pushing Eric away so that he could pull something out of his pocket.

He held a small light blue stone out in the palm of his hand and said, "Teleport."

The word seemed to have the desired effect since the stone suddenly glowed brightly and shrouded everyone in the same mass of lights that Piers had entered in.

There was a distance shout as five other people rushed into the room and were caught in the lights as well. There were various other cries from different places in the room until there was a deathly silence and the light turned to darkness.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I really hate that ending!

Jenna: Why?

It just seems rather rubbish. (Hangs head in shame)

Tiamet: I dunno. I thought it was good. A cliffhanger is always a good way to end.

I suppose...

Jenna: Boost Jenna's confidence and review with nice comments please!

Tiamet: Yeah, until next time...

BYE!


	5. A Whole New World

After many millenias, I, Oracle of Elements, have gotten off my lazy backside and I'm finally updating this story. It has been so long, but I'm doing it. By the way, we have to be quiet as Jenna and Tiamet are sleeping. I managed to drug their drinks so I could get some me time.

Can I just say that I am displeased with the new way to respond to reviews! Why does have to make everything so needlessly complicated?

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun so there!

Now, on with the show!

**

* * *

****Golden Sun: Critical Hit**

**Chapter Five: A Whole New World**

Lingering images of his parents and friends remained fresh in his mind as Isaac slowly woke up, but they were accompanied by strange memories of a journey and feelings of loss. He frowned at the sky when he heard birds singing around him and felt a light breeze rushing over his face.

'_Wasn't I in that club_' he thought to himself. '_How'd I get outside?_'

He sat up, rubbing his head and looked around.

"My hair! What happened to it?"

"Calm down, it looks fine. Blue suits you. Honestly. And it's not like you don't change your hair colour all the time anyway. It was bound to end up blue some time or other."

Two girls were arguing to his left, the ones who were supposed to have met the band after the performance if the VIP passes around their necks were anything to go by.

Behind them was Ivan who was trying to calm down both of the girls since their shouting match had become rather loud, as well as the mysterious man that he'd heard Jenna call Piers who looked extremely happy.

Isaac suddenly noticed that not only were they outside, they were in the middle of a dense forest and were completely surrounded on all sides by trees and other foliage.

"Whoa, where are we?" he groaned, getting to his feet and staggering over to his friend, Piers and the two strange girls. "And where are the others?"

Everyone looked up at him and after the blonde girl and the blue haired girl had stopped squealing in excitement at seeing the famous singer finally wake up, Ivan spoke.

"We're not quite sure about the where bit. Piers wouldn't tell us until you were awake as well. The others seemed to have taken off. They weren't here when I woke up."

"Let us just hope that they haven't found themselves in trouble. This area can get particularly dangerous, but it's nothing any of us can't handle," Piers said with a nod before he indicated for everyone to sit down with him in a small circle so he could properly explain.

After a few more excited giggles, the two girls walked over together and stood in front of the singers in awe.

"Hi! I'm Sheba!" the shorter blonde said, sticking out a quivering hand, which Ivan took in his own and shook warmly as he watched her with a bemused grin.

"Well, hello. I'm…"

"Oh! You don't need to introduce yourself!" Sheba interrupted with a sharp intake of air in order to prepare herself for what she was about to say. "You're Ivan, the bass guitarist of the band Critical Hit as well as one of the singers. You were born on the east coast and moved inland to go to a music school where you studied The History of Music and Modern Music before you joined a school band with Isaac and Garet. Once the band took off Felix, an old friend of Isaac's, joined as well and you're music became famous. I've been listening to your music since you released your first single and have loved every single song!"

Rather scared, Ivan stood with his mouth open while Isaac was leaning heavily on his friend, trying his hardest to stop laughing and to stay on his feet since the whole speech was hilariously funny to him.

Stepping forward, the second girl smiled apologetically and said, "I'm very sorry about her. She gets a little too excited at times. My name is Mia. It's very nice to meet you."

Isaac shook the blue-haired girl's hand and took a strand of her oddly coloured hair between two of his fingers and twirled it around.

"I like your hair," he said with a cool grin.

Mia blushed a deep red and stared up at Isaac in embarrassment.

"It's not my normal colour I assure you!"

An annoyed coughing noise drew their attention away from each other as Piers stared at them impatiently so the small group finally sat down to listen to what Piers had to say.

"I do not wish to alarm any of you, but we are no longer in your world."

"Yeah, right. And I have secret super powers that I use to fight the forces of evil," said Sheba, giggling to herself.

"Actually, you're not far from being wrong," replied Piers with a smile, which made Sheba giggle again, but this time with a hint of uncertainty. "What I'm about to tell you is incredibly important, so I'd advise you to listen carefully. Whether you believe me or not is up to you, but I assure you it's all true."

By then, Isaac, Ivan, Mia and Sheba were glancing at each other in confusion and slight fear since Piers seemed deadly serious. Whatever he had to say must be really major.

"The place where we are sitting right now is a small forest on the outskirts of a ruined city named Vale in the world of Weyard. Legends say that many, many years ago a significant event happened that involved eight young teens and a power that was released back into the world. These eight had skills that granted them the ability to overcome any enemy, any trap and any danger. They could tap into the very elements themselves and command them to do their bidding. Using these abilities they fought a force of great evil who wanted to take over this world. The eight beat him and the evil was locked away within the centre of a mountain, Mount Aleph, which crumbled along with him. The eight could finally lay down their weapons and live their lives without putting themselves in any more danger.

"Of course, this happened a long time ago," Piers explained, his eyes focused on the ground by his feet as he remembered those legendary events. "So the heroes are gone now, except for one. That is why I need you. That is why I brought you here. I need your help because the past is repeating itself and I need the help of some of my oldest friends in order to lock away another evil force. My name is Piers of Lemuria, one of those eight heroes, as are the four of you."

A long period of silence followed Piers' story. No one even dared to breathe as they took in every word that had been said to them.

Finally, Ivan began to laugh.

"You have to stay off the booze, mate. If you really expect us to believe that load of rubbish you've got another thing coming."

The blonde boy continued to laugh as he stood up and began to walk away from the group who watched him uncertainly.

A swirl of liquid blue right in front of him stopped Ivan in his tracks as a column of shimmering water appeared and curved around him as if to trap him.

"What on earth?" Ivan cried, jumping back out of fear before turning to look at Piers who had a smirk on his face and a hand stretched out in the direction of the water as if he was controlling it.

"Exactly. This isn't earth anymore, Ivan. This is Weyard where most things are possible," the older man explained, lazily lowering his hand, which caused the water to slowly sink into the ground and disappear in a mass of bubbles and soggy pops. "Please understand. I am not lying to you."

Deciding that he had no other choice, Piers stood up as well and walked towards the frightened boy who backed away slightly. Slowly, he bent down so that their eyes were level.

"Tell me, Ivan, do you ever feel as though you can almost read people's minds? As if you know what others are thinking? Or do you enjoy being outside when the wind blows its hardest and your hair is whipped around by it? Does it ever seem as if lightning is always in the sky when you're upset or angry?"

Now very startled, Ivan's violet eyes were wide with terror as he stared into the endless golden orbs that were Piers' eyes.

"How did you know that?" he whispered tentatively.

"I told you. We were friends a long time ago and I'm not one to forget friends like you," replied Piers with a friendly smile before he gently wrapped an arm around Ivan's shoulder and led him back to the group who were now all standing as well. "Now, does anyone have any questions?"

"I have one," said Sheba as she put her hand up into the air as if she was answering a teacher. "Do we all get cool powers like that?"

Laughing heartily, Piers nodded and said, with true happiness in his voice for the first time in a while, "Welcome home, my friends."

* * *

Thanks to Garet's amazingly bad sense of direction, he found himself even deeper in the maze of trees with an already shivering Jenna sitting next to him.

They'd been walking for ages and still hadn't found their way out of the woods and had only succeeded in getting themselves lost, therefore, they'd decided to stop to give themselves sometime to think and come up with a new plan.

In front of them was a small pile of collected branches that they hoped they could use to make a fire since despite it being the middle of a sunny day, this area of the woods seemed unnaturally cold as if a blanket of icy air had descended down upon them.

Garet was desperately rubbing two of the long twigs against each other in an attempt to create a flame to warm them up, but his efforts were in vain as nothing seemed to be happening. Angry and tired from walking, he wearily flung the pieces of wood back onto the pile and sighed loudly.

"This is great! No fire, no idea where we are and no chance of finding our way back to the others!" he cried into the silence that surrounded them.

"I knew we shouldn't have left them," Jenna murmured as she leaned heavily against his shoulder, straining to keep her eyelids from closing.

Grumbling quietly, Garet grabbed another two twigs and started to rub them together instead.

"It's a shame we don't have a lighter or even a box of matches," he complained, pausing for a moment to study the sticks in his hands. "Then I could get this wood going in an instant."

He snapped his fingers to emphasise how quick he meant and was astonished when a small flame jumped from the tip of his index finger and set one of the twigs on fire. Unable to say anything, he quickly placed the lit bit of wood onto the pile by his feet and watched as the fire grew, eating at the sticks hungrily. It didn't provide much warmth, but it would do.

Looking up slightly, not realising what had happened, Jenna smiled sleepily as said, "Well done. You got the fire burning."

All Garet could do was nod in confusion before something suddenly occurred to him.

"Hey, you know when Piers did whatever it was he did after we were at the restaurant?"

"Yeah, you said something about him needing our help. What about it?"

"Well, I think we used to be friends with him. You know, me, you, Isaac, Felix and Ivan. It's just, after seeing him I've been having such strange dreams. It's as if I'm remember a life I used to live and that I…we were part of something important and now we're here in a strange place where even stranger things are happening," he said, referring to his new found ability to create fire. "I don't think any of this happened by coincidence."

As she wasn't really listening, Jenna nodded her head in agreement before she curled up into a ball, still leaning against Garet, and said, "That's nice. Can we talk about it tomorrow? I'm sooo sleepy."

Knowing that the conversation wasn't going to go any further, Garet let himself fall backwards onto the grassy ground behind him and stared upwards at the clear azure sky as Jenna snuggled into his side. He would have joined her in the innocent cuddle if his mind hadn't been on other things. Something was going on and he knew those he held close to him were in the very centre of it.

Very slowly, he closed his eyes and let his weariness take over.

* * *

Forcing his way through the barrage of plants, leaves and low hanging branches in the strange forest, Felix finally made his way out into the outside world, but it wasn't what he expected.

Instead of the usual group of tall brick buildings and houses accompanied by cement pavement that would normally be seen even when out in the country, all he could see was more trees, more plants and even more grass. There was a nearby town, but the houses were so different. They were wooden and had thatched roofs as if they'd come straight out of the very distant past.

Curious and in need of somewhere to rest since he'd been bitten by a strange little creature that resembled a blue mouse and was carrying a stick of all things, he headed towards the small village. As he approached it, he was very aware that there was a large area of wilderness behind it that almost, but not completely, covered a mountain that seemed to have collapsed on itself and taken out another town with it.

"What a weird place," he muttered to himself, tying his black denim jacket around his waist since the heat of the sun on his back was making him feel uncomfortably warm.

He passed under a wooden arch that curved over his head and stared rather blankly at the sign that hung from it for visitors to see. It stated, in delicately carved letters, 'Welcome to New Vale'.

Wondering why it was new, he made his way in and passed several people who were talking, walking and shopping in a small market space like normal people would in a market, but they were wearing strange clothes that matched the old style of the buildings. The woman wore long dresses of various colours with white aprons tied around their waists, shawls around their shoulders and they seemed to be carrying baskets that contained their shopping. The men wore dark coloured trousers with white shirts and were rather dirty looking from manual labour, which showed from their muscular bodies and tanned skin.

There were many stalls that were selling all sorts of different food, clothing, what looked like herbs and potion bottles, as well as a few actual shops selling weapons and battle armour.

Almost as soon as he entered the place, Felix felt as if he'd been here before, like a long forgotten memory, although he was positive that he'd never seen such an odd town before. He continued forward, very aware that he was being watched by the many people since his own clothes didn't exactly match theirs, and found himself drawn along a certain path. This path took him up a set of dirt steps that were set into a hill, through a bunch of houses built rather close together and towards the area at the back where the mountain used to stand.

By what looked like the entrance to the old destroyed town that stood at the base of the equally demolished mountain was a line of stone statues in the shape of eight different people. Each of the eight statues had something placed at the foot of them and, as Felix approached them, he discovered that they were eight different weapons ranging from long swords and axes to wooden staffs and metallic rods.

He curiously studied each of the faces and was extremely surprised when he recognised half of them. One statue resembled Isaac, another was of Jenna, and he could also see one of Ivan, Garet and even himself. The remaining statues were of two girls he'd seen before, lying asleep on the ground when he'd woken up in the forest and the final one was of the mysterious and now very suspicious man named Piers.

"They're magnificent, aren't they?" someone suddenly asked.

Felix span around in shock, his hand instantly reaching down to his side as he was about to draw a sword or something, but as his hand clamped down on nothing but air he wondered to himself what made him do that. He was facing an elderly man with a wrinkled face and bald head who was leaning heavily on a long walking stick and wearing long, dark brown robes that covered even his feet.

"Urm…yeah," Felix agreed, unsure of what to do.

"The eight heroes of legend. They saved the whole of Weyard, you know. Although they lived so long ago we still remember their heroics as if the Alchemy incident happened yesterday, but anyway. What are you doing up here by yourself and so poorly equipped? You're not from around here, are you?"

Felix simply couldn't understand what this man was talking about. Weyard? Alchemy? Eight heroes? None of it made sense. Ignoring the man's question, he asked, "Is there anywhere where I can stay? Like a hotel?"

"Yes, there is an inn near the market place. But it would be better if you stayed with me," the man answered with a swift nod before he started making his way back towards town. "Follow me."

Together, the two wound their way back through the houses and toward the old man's house. Although Felix found the invitation rather strange he wasn't about to pass up a place to stay since he wasn't even sure if his money would be accepted in this backward town.

"What happened to the old town that was up there?" Felix found himself asking; curious about how an entire mountain could come crashing down onto it like that.

"Hmmm? Oh, you mean Vale. It was destroyed when the Golden Sun rose and Mount Aleph was almost sucked into the ground," the old man answered, glancing back at Felix before he carried on towards his house, which seemed to be on the outskirts of New Vale.

Again, Felix was confused by the old man's words as he didn't see how the sun could possible make a huge mountain crumble.

As if he sensed Felix's uncertainty, the old man stopped just as they reached his house and turned to study the young brunette.

"You really aren't from around here if you don't even know about the Golden Sun," he said, then placed a hand on the handle of the front door, twisted it and walked into the primitive house.

Felix followed, shaking his head in answer to the question.

"I really don't think I am. Where am I?"

Suddenly, the musician heard what he thought was the word 'Sleep', and then a wave of drowsiness hit him hard straight in the face and he practically fell backwards in a very deep sleep.

Luckily, the old man, who was much faster than he appeared, jumped behind him and caught the falling teen. He placed Felix, who was still lightly covered by a layer of psynergy that had forced him into an unnatural sleep, on the bed in a spare bedroom at the back of the house before he started to remove his robes. Surprisingly, underneath was the body of young, athletic man as well as jeans and a casual white shirt, something that wouldn't be worn by the people in this town, but would be worn by Felix or one of the other boys.

Tossing his walking stick to one side, the man stood up straight and rummaged around in the chest of drawers that was also in the small bedroom. He finally found what he was looking for, a tiny bottle made of blue glass that was about half full of liquid, and downed the contents in one gulp.

Slowly, as he silently thanked the potion seller who he'd bought the bottle from, his face began to change and turned from an old man into the face of a handsome young man. The man now had long silvery blonde hair that was held back in a low ponytail with a blue bandana wrapped around his head.

Laughing escaped the man's mouth as he watched Felix breathe slowly on the bed.

"Welcome to Weyard, Felix," he chuckled. "You're in the clutches of Eric Newman now and there is definitely no escape!"

* * *

Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnn! Ohh! Cliffhanger!

Read and review or I'll be forced to wake up my muses and you won't like them before they've had their coffee!


End file.
